


We Come Full Circle

by DraconisWinters



Series: Warriors Kindness [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Warriors,” Wind asked looking around, “Are you sure you know where we are?”Warriors nodded as he led them through the forest, “Yeah. I know where we’re going.”“But how do you know where you’re going?” Hyrule asked skeptically.Warriors sighed looking around the dense and foggy forest, “I’ve been here before.”





	We Come Full Circle

“Warriors,” Wind asked looking around, “Are you sure you know where we are?”

Warriors nodded as he led them through the forest, “Yeah. I know where we’re going.”

“But how do you know where you’re going?” Hyrule asked skeptically. 

Warriors sighed looking around the dense and foggy forest, “I’ve been here before.”

“But this is Time’s Hyrule…” Sky asked.

Warriors nodded, not giving any explanation, “Yep.”

The group fell back into silence as they walked through the forest. Warriors sighed, how had he ended up in the middle of the lost woods with Sky, Hyrule, and Wind of all the heroes…well Hyrule was with them, so getting lost was reasonable and it was the lost woods. Warriors sighed adjusting the satchel he had swung over his shoulder. Something wasn’t right about these woods…Warriors just felt it.

“Wait, there’s the exit,” Hyrule cried pointing out in front of them. 

“Well, let’s head that way then,” Warriors nodded. 

Upon exiting the forest, they all froze. The sky…why was it red? Warriors couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him and that’s when he knew, he wasn’t in the right time again. Because they had been in Time’s Hyrule field and it didn’t feel like this.

“What’s that?” Wind exclaimed pointing off in the distance. Warriors followed his finger and saw a mountain in the distance with a bright ring of fire around spinning around the outside of it. That’s not right. What happened to Hyrule? How had it become this…dark? 

“Warriors, maybe we should go back-,” Sky began, but Hyrule interrupted him,

“Who’s that?” 

Warriors looked and saw someone dressed in green leaning up against a lone tree in the field. He knew that shade of green. He knew that posture. Warriors looked at the others beside him. He couldn’t just leave them here, they’d follow and they suspect something, but did Warriors really want them to see? Although…Time looked like an adult, so this was probably after everything-No. It wasn’t, Warriors recalled. Because Time had to give up part of his childhood to save Hyrule. Sure he looked like an adult right now, but how old was he really.

“Guys,” Warriors began, “Promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Why would we freak out?” Sky asked.

Warriors sighed, “You’ll see.” He began walking toward the lone tree that Time was leaned against. The others followed close behind exchanging confused glances. 

Time heard approaching footsteps and jumped to his feet, only to wobble and fall back down. Warriors’ heart hurt, a child should have legs that long. Time quickly pulled himself back up and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the four approaching heroes, but the blade wobbled in his hands. Damn you Hylia. Damn you for this to a child-to children! Warriors glanced back at Wind who had a bright smile on his face despite the gloomy atmosphere and the man holding a sword towards them.

“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you,” Warriors promised, “We’re friends.”

Time didn’t respond and refused to put down the blade. A small fairy popped out from behind Time saying, “I think they are friend Link.”

Warriors heard three gasps from behind him.

“Is-is that Time?” Sky asked in shock. Warriors only nodded.

“Yeah, we’re friends Link, I promise,” Warriors tried to reason.

Time looked at them warily, before his blade dropped to the ground with a thud, impaling into the ground slightly. Warriors couldn’t help but wonder how he had held it up for so long. He looked exhausted. 

“Are you okay Ti-Link?” Wind asked, eyes widened with worry.

“Y-yes,” Time answered softly, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Warriors pressed, wanting to help him.

Time’s lip quivered and he shook his head, letting out a small whimper, “No.”

Warriors took a step closer, as though approaching a wild animal. Time watched, scared, but didn’t back up. As he continued to approach, Warriors saw a hand shaped bruise on Time’s neck. Once he had reached the hero, Warriors noticed that he was taller than Time, at least at the moment. He reached up to touch the bruise, but Time jumped back covering it with his hand.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just a redead-.”

“Just a redead!” Wind exclaimed, “No! It’s not ‘just a redead’ those things are big and loud and scary and-,”

Hyrule placed his hand on Wind’s shoulder and the child’s mouth clamped shut and he looked down embarrassed. 

“You’re-you’re right,” Time admitted softly, “They are pretty scary and loud…really loud.” He sniffled and brought up his hand wiping his face. “Really loud,” He repeats, “They   
were everywhere, too loud, too many screams-everywhere. I tried to run but…one grabbed me.” Time’s eyes glazed over as though he was no longer looking at the heroes, but seeing some haunting memory. “I thought I was going to die.”

Warriors tried to snap Time out of his stupor saying, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now!” 

But Time only shook his head, “No…now I have to go find the temples, I have to go save the sages and stop Ganondorf. I already failed once, I can’t fail again-,”

“You didn’t fail,” Sky protested and Time snapped back to reality and cried, 

“Look around and tell me I didn’t fail! Look at death mountain and tell me I didn’t fail!”

Warriors placed a calming hand on Time’s shoulder, “It’s okay, because you can fix it. You can make it better.”

“How?” Time cried, “I’m just a ten year old who can’t even use this adult body!”

“Because you have courage Link. That’s how. You have courage and determination and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Warrior said looking Time straight in the eyes, “And, if it’s any comfort, I believe in you.”

Time’s eyes gleamed with hope, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Wind cried, “We believe in you too!”

Time smiled, “Thank you.”

Time’s fairy popped back out, saying, “Come on Link, we should go to Kakariko village!”

“Yeah, we should,” Time smiled and Warriors felt joy bloom in his heart. 

Warriors took his hand off Time’s shoulder to rest it on the satchel. Warriors’ eyes widened and he looked down at the bag he was carrying. Should he? Well, it was going to be for the older version of Time, but this one needs it more and he gets it in the end, no matter what so-

“Hey, before you leave, I wanna give you something. A good luck gift if you would,” Warriors said, reaching into the satchel. The other heroes looked on in surprise as well. He hadn’t told anyone about his little project, only working on it when he was on watch and everyone else was asleep, so Warriors didn’t blame their curiosity. He pulled out a hand sewn forest green scarf. On the ends of the scarf, Warriors had embroidered the symbol of a mask Time had once described as the ‘couple’s mask’ in bright gold. Underneath the symbol was a staff filled with music notes, playing out Epona’s song.

“I can’t take that,” Time insisted.

“Well, you aren’t taking it, I’m giving it to you,” Warriors declared, leaving no room for argument.

“I have nothing to repay you with-,” Time tried once more but Warriors shook his head, 

“I refuse your refusal, your taking it.” He then wrapped the scarf around Time’s shoulders and smiled. “See,” he chuckled, “Suits you perfectly.”

Time sighed giving up, “Thank you, again. I’ll repay you someday okay? I promise.”

“I’m sure you will,” Warriors laughed. 

Time smiled once more, pulling his sword out of the ground and placed it back in the sheath on his back. He stood taller than before, confident, and Warrior’s could feel the pride in him grow. As Time ran off, the smile never left Warriors face.

“Let’s head back guys,” Warriors said to the others. Sky and Wind nodded, but Hyrule didn’t move. “Hey, you okay?”

Hyrule had a frown on his face, “I’m from the timeline where the Hero of Time falls.”

Warriors sighed, “Yeah, we’ve known this for a while-,”

“He was ten Warriors! He was ten! I-I never wanted to say anything but…I thought he was an adult at least…” Hyrule’s voice died off softly and Warriors nodded.

“I-I’ll be honest, I always blamed him a little…but now…I can’t,” Hyrule said looking over to Time, who tripped once again over his longer legs.

Hyrule shook his head and forced a smile on his face, “Let’s go back to the others!”

Warriors nodded and the four heroes disappeared, leaving Hyurle in the hands of the Hero of Time.

…

Warriors’ teeth chattered together as he shivered in the cold. They were in the middle of who knows where and it was freezing. The only source of comfort Warriors had was his precious scarf…well that and the fact that Time was wearing his. Warriors smiled, he could bear the cold for this.

Warriors looked up hearing snow crunch beside him. Time sat down beside him. “I told you I’d pay you back…it’s not the prettiest, but I hope you like it.” Time said holding out a wooden ocarina. 

“I can’t take that you worked so hard on it,” Warriors protested.

“Well I refuse your refusal,” Time laughed dropping it into Warriors lap, standing and walking away. “Although,” He calls back, “I’d never be able to truly repay you. Thank you!”

Warriors looked down at the ocarina in his lap, then back up at Time’s green scarf which blew around in the wind. He smiled and whispered, “No…Thank you for helping me.”


End file.
